1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, a method of processing an image, and a program product of processing an image.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-227016, filed Oct. 12, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an imaging device capable of capturing a moving image, such as a digital still camera or a video camera, has a zoom function such as an optical zoom or an electronic zoom. When the zoom function is used, it is possible to capture an object in various pixel areas from a wide angle to telephoto.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4697078 discloses a technology of an imaging device having a function of simultaneously capturing a wide angle image and a telescopic image. In this technology, data of a captured image is trimmed, so that a plurality of images (for example, two images of an original captured wide angle image and a trimmed telescopic image) having different pixel areas are recorded as one synthesized image.
Furthermore, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-15517 discloses a technology of a display device that simultaneously displays an image obtained by reducing the whole of a captured area and an image obtained by expanding a partial area.
When the technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4697078 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-15517 are used, it is possible to simultaneously capture a plurality of images having different pixel areas and to simultaneously display and check them, as with the wide angle image and the telescopic image.